Falling Star Pavilion
Falling Star Pavilion is one of the four great Pavilions. It has two leader one is Feng Zun Zhe the other is Yao Lao. It is the strongest pavilion and stronger than the other valleys due to presence of a Ban Sheng( Yao Lao ) and also many elder level characters (Little Fairy Doctor, Yao TianHuo, Qing Lin and the others). Falling Star Pavilion was created by Yao Lao and Feng Zun-Zhe. Due to Yao Lao feeling that being Leader is too bothersome as Feng Zun-Zhe said. All matters regarding the Pavilion was handled by Feng Zun-Zhe. Even after Yao Lao dissapeared during his mysterious death the position of Falling Star Pavilion chief was left empty waiting for Yao Lao's return. Summary The Falling Star Pavilion was situated at the southern region of the Central Plains. Amongst the so called four pavilions, the Falling Star Pavilion had the least number of disciples. Of course, their numbers might not make it but it was fortunate that the Falling Star Pavilion could pass in terms of quality. One must not underestimate a disciple from the Falling Star Pavilion due to the latter’s young age should one end up meeting him. This was because the Falling Star Pavilion never recruit mediocre people… The Falling Star Pavilion did not only possess the least number of disciples amongst the four Pavilions but it was also the most mysterious one. The other three pavilions built their headquarters in an extremely grand manner, causing one to be able to sense the great strength of this sect from a glance. However, the Falling Star Pavilion was different. Unless it was someone who had a great understanding of the Falling Star Pavilion, otherwise, it was likely that one would have difficulty even finding the location of the sect. This caused the Falling Star Pavilion to possess an additional mysterious feel to it from other people’s perspective. The Falling Star Pavilion is located within the Sky Star Mountain Range. Ha ha, the place is a little unique. If one did not possess a special entry method, even an elite Dou Zun would not be able to enter it. The Falling Star Pavilion is protected by a Formation called the Great Falling Star Formation. It would make people see that the location of the pavilion is only a lush green forest. That its surroundings would not possess any mountains or buildings and would ony look like an ordinary sea of trees. This is strictly speaking a realm that is created from the star strength of the meteorite. Of course, it cannot be compared with those large realms created by those elite Dou Shengs. The size of this place is merely similar to that of a city. However, due to this place being naturally formed, its ability to hide is extremely great. Even an elite Dou Zun would have difficulty sensing the profoundness of this place should they fly pass it. History The place where the Falling Star Pavilion was built at is originally a meteorite from space. Hence the place has an amazing amount of Star Energy. Even after countless number of years flowed by the strength of the stars within it is still gathered there without scattering. Category:Falling Star Pavilion Category:Locations Category:Sects Category:Central Plains